


回忆疗法

by Pei_Einsamkeit



Series: Marios&Thomas [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:05:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2263869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pei_Einsamkeit/pseuds/Pei_Einsamkeit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>被二娃发现5P不是一场梦后，麦子一边逼迫二娃回忆那天晚上一边把他给强了的故事</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 5P的后续，麦子全程黑化，重口味慎入

当戈麦斯回到家的时候，站在门口迎接他的是穆勒抿着嘴唇强压怒火的表情。

他略一思索想到了可能发生的情况，但仍然不动声色地把手里的东西放在柜子上，露出完美的微笑打了个与往常无异的招呼。穆勒看上去想说什么，脸因为激动的情绪而有点泛红。

“亲爱的，怎么了？”戈麦斯稍稍低头想给对方一个吻，被他防备地躲开了。 

“别装傻了，”棕发的青年嫌恶地开口，他的眼睛隐在眉骨下方的阴影里看不清楚，平时一直都是暖暖笑着的脸冷若冰霜，“你清楚得很不是吗？” 

『也许他只是猜测，没有定下最后的结论。』戈麦斯暗自想着，他想过坚决否认，而且他肯定这样做凭借他的演技和穆勒对他的信任他能有很大的几率继续骗过去，也想过认错道歉，或者其他的办法。他从来不会坐以待毙，也不会放过灵光一闪冒出的点子，他喜欢有趣的事情，也热衷于冒险。

他突然想来点更刺激的东西。

“嗯，就是你想的那样。”

看着对方用稀松平常的表情语气给出这样的回答，穆勒一时噤了声，他妄想过能得到一个否定的答案，甚至他的内心都是这样盼望着的，搞不好自己还会就此翻过这页；他也极富想象力地想到问出口后会面对戈麦斯突然的下跪和声泪俱下的恳求，但是他没料到这个结局，这致使他呆愣地站了两分钟。 

这样实在太难看了，他自嘲着摇头，扯出一个勉强又难看的笑容快步回了自己房间。他为这段感情感到可悲，控制不住自己继续想下去，以前呢？以前是不是也有过类似的事？他骗过自己多少次？他到底为什么这么做？可他不愿意追究下去了，结束掉它，然后忘掉它，比任何方式都完美。给自己留点尊严吧该死的，该死的。 

在他往行李箱里塞自己的衣服时，戈麦斯快步走了进来，穆勒没有回头看他，他决定不理他也不接受挽留。但那个男人没说话，径直过来抓住他的胳膊，没等他挣扎就一把把他甩到了墙上。 

“你这个…混蛋！你是疯子吗！”穆勒的头磕到了墙上，肩膀也因为撞击而一阵疼痛，他转过来想用眼神警告对方，戈麦斯动作却比他更快，一个膝顶击在了他的腹部，一瞬间的剧痛让他多一个字都说不出，只能惨叫着蜷缩起身子。没有喘息的时间，他被就势放倒在地上，双手被迅速拧到后面。一声干涩的布料摩擦声刺耳地响起，余光里，他看见戈麦斯抽下了领带，神色冰冷地盯着贴在地板上的自己。

“…你以为用暴力就能把我强制留在这？”穆勒忍痛挑衅地说，“你这个人渣！你不可能得逞的，只要我——”

“这样还能讲个没完，和那一晚的态度差太多了。”戈麦斯用领带捆好了他的双手，从胸前的口袋里抽出手帕塞进他嘴里。

这句话明显地刺激到了穆勒，他不顾自己被牢牢压住没命地挣扎起来，他还向后抬起腿企图踹戈麦斯，然而毫无章法的一阵乱踢乱踹完全没有伤到他，还反而被进一步压制住了。

“托马斯你真笨，为什么要挑明？”戈麦斯恶意地用一种仿佛他才是被害者的语调说，他松开顶着穆勒后背的膝盖，扳过他的脸摆出一种惋惜的神情。真正的受害者半是震惊半是愤怒，他嘴里塞着手帕说不出话来，支支吾吾地发出含糊不清的声音来表达对加害一方的抗议。 

“那天最尽兴的，明明是你啊，”戈麦斯歪了下头似是回忆了一下，“我怕你想起来接受不了就没告诉你啊，你怎么反过来质疑我。”

『这家伙…这家伙居然能用这么无害的声音和表情说出这种颠倒是非的话。』穆勒想着感到一阵寒冷，他恍然发觉他朝夕相处的恋人是如此的可怖，他此前竟然一直没有意识到。

当手帕被拿掉的时候他一时没了声音，见他不说话了，伏在他身上的男人笑了起来，“果然…被我说中了？还是怀念那次的感觉吧？怎么可以怨恨我。” 

“才没有！”

“那我来帮你一起回忆回忆吧。”戈麦斯说着把手向下探去，摸到了他牛仔裤的边缘，穆勒猛地抖了一下，恐惧像是顺着他的毛孔渗入一样迅速占据了他。 

“那天晚上有几个人呢？” 

“住手…！” 

“记不住？” 

“我他妈告诉你住手！”

上面的青年用力咬了下他的耳朵，迅速灵巧地拉开了拉链，有点低温的指尖触上了他敏感的分身，置若罔闻地进行着。 

“唔呃…！”没能压抑住的呻吟从嘴角泄出，穆勒用力把头撞回地上，用凶狠的眼神死死盯着戈麦斯。

—To be continued—


	2. Chapter 2

“那么我先来提示你一下，这个手法你一定不陌生，我现在是按那晚的流程走的呢。”

『虽然很舒服…但是，但是不能顺了这家伙的意愿啊…！』穆勒强忍住声音，浑身的肌肉紧张地绷紧，下身在戈麦斯的挑逗下已经勃起了，正一点一点积聚起快感和热度。

“看你不配合，我都不能完全复原当时的情景，也不利于你想起来。”戈麦斯一边这样说着，一边更卖力地抚慰起他。他时轻时重地揉捏着，手指顺着柱身上的凹痕蹭到前面，再把覆在顶端的薄薄表皮不断地推上去再撸下来。这样的刺激太强烈，虽然已经多次经历情事，可身体不但没有习惯反而越发敏感，穆勒的理性和自制力渐渐被蚕食，脑海充满里各种抗拒和咒骂的词句，他却不敢开口，他怕自己一张嘴就是止不住的呻吟。

“别忘了啊，第一个是谁？”施虐者不怀好意地用指甲在已经不断吐出粘液的出口戳刺了一下，引出了对方一声变了调的叫喊。他愉悦地笑起来，贴近穆勒的耳朵，向里吹着热气说：“是谁呢？”

“啊…不…！不行——唔！”

“说出来吧？”戈麦斯侧过头，湿漉漉地舔起了他的耳廓，湿热的舌尖和唾液蒸发后的凉意交替刺激着他的神经。渐渐的，舌尖顺着耳廓的弧线探入耳道，深深浅浅的动作仿佛性交一样充满挑逗。

“…是…是…啊啊啊！”穆勒拼尽力气想看戈麦斯一眼，但耳垂被对方含在嘴里无法动作，热量向下腹汇集，爱抚的动作也越来越快，他感觉自己可能快到了，然而就在他弓起腰临近释放的时候，戈麦斯松开了手。

“呜啊…！是你！你是第…一个！”穆勒难受得要哭了，甚至急切地磨蹭起地板想自己来解决。不过压在他身上的男人没有让他如愿，抓住他的手臂把他提了起来  
。  
戈麦斯扯下穆勒的裤子和内裤，在他的屁股上掐了一把，忽视掉耳边的哀号和呜咽说：“答的对，不过太慢了，我得给你一点惩罚。”然后他笑起来，顺着股沟滑到紧闭的入口处，漫不经心地拨弄了几下后将手指直接捅进了他的身体，没有润滑也不够温柔。

太疼了，比之前任何一次都疼，穆勒颤抖着缩起身体，水汽逐渐模糊了视线，眼前的光晃动着闪了一下，一滴眼泪顺着脸颊滴落下来。体内的手指搅动分张了几下，尖锐的痛感立刻扩散开来，身体吃力地承受着，慢慢的竟没有那么疼了。他哆嗦着吐出一口气，感到手指迅速地退了出去。

『那天晚上我曾以为就此结束了…那他一定不会收手吧？』

滚烫的性 器好像烧红的匕首一样刺入他的身体，穆勒咬破了嘴唇还是让微弱的声音漏了出来，那疼痛太过强烈了，强烈得仿佛要把他撕成两半。

他的衬衫已经散开滑落，松垮地缠在身上，戈麦斯分开他的腿，顺便把下巴放在了他的肩膀上。

“听话的话，就不会这样了，那对我们都好。”

突突跳动着的分身不停地深入直到最深处，捣了几下后就开始了抽插，没有什么快感只有痛感，连刚刚快要爆发的欲望都萎靡了下去。戈麦斯想给他一点苦头，但又不想让他太过痛苦没有快感，于是他把手绕到前面再次握住穆勒软下来的阴 茎。

与身后粗暴的动作不同，手上的动作比刚才还温柔，这让穆勒被拉扯着的神经感受到不同以往的刺激。他有点害怕地发现穴口的疼痛似乎有点变质，变相地催生出了更为奇妙的感觉。当他意识到的时候，羞耻和恐慌让快感进一步上升到新的高度。

“越痛越有感觉吗？我以前没发现你原来有M的潜质。”戈麦斯的声音听起来很愉快，有点残忍的意味。

“不是…呀啊！”他想反驳，被一记深插硬生生打断，脑子里像烧开水，混沌地接收着灌输给他的讯息，再粘稠地搅和在一起乱糟糟地塞满大脑。

后庭在反复的进出中变得麻木，戈麦斯是故意的，用源源不断的快感折磨他但是又若即若离，他了解穆勒的兴奋点，但只偶尔刮蹭几下，让他几乎虚脱。

“现在知道自己错了吗？”

棕发的青年啜泣着点点头——很轻很轻的点头。戈麦斯看到他的反应笑着顶了顶，逼出他的一声呜咽。

“知错了就是好孩子。”

穆勒得到了想要的，在戈麦斯柔和下来的动作里他到达了顶点。同样发泄完的对方退出他的身体，在他腰间细细按摩起来。

『这个动作…』

他有印象，在不怎么清晰的记忆里，他看着戈麦斯的蓝眼睛。它们像漂浮着冰层的寒冷深海，看不见底，但让人心生恐惧。

因为它的确藏有危险。

 

“所以，你想起来咯？”

 

穆勒闭上了眼睛。

—To be continued—


	3. Chapter 3

戈麦斯把双手从穆勒的胳膊下穿过去，把他提起来扶住靠在墙上。温和地笑着吻了吻他的眼睛，似乎刚才那些暴虐都是虚假的。

他总有办法让自己对他恨不起来……

那双灵活的手抚上穆勒的后背，在蝴蝶骨上轻轻划过，顺着脊柱一节节揉按着凸起的骨节，最后停留在尾椎上方小小的凹陷处，弯起手指用指节持续用力挤压着。

“你真瘦…”戈麦斯叹息了一声，声音里的关切听起来却不做作。穆勒心情复杂地别过脸，任他将吻印在他的耳朵和侧颈上。

『我还能不能相信他呢？』

按压着的指腹沿着侧肋的线条来到身前，蹭过的地方留下暖热的感觉，缓解了酸痛又带来一阵阵酥麻。戈麦斯将手掌全部覆上穆勒的皮肤，虎口紧紧贴合着他纤瘦的腰，拇指则贴着人鱼线一直下滑到腿根，慢慢磨蹭着。隐隐的火苗仿佛从下腹燃起，令穆勒发出一声舒适的叹喟。

戈麦斯在他腿间蹭了一下，手指粘了一点体液从会阴处探向穆勒身后，但是没有继续深入，而是在屁股上涂了一把后顺势抬起了他的一条腿扣在自己腰间。

“难受…”

“小家伙，累了么。”

——他连口头语和称呼都模仿得很到位…

“曼祖基奇…”

“没错。”戈麦斯咬咬穆勒的耳垂，和着湿热的气息把低语吹进他的耳朵，“这次就给你点奖励。”

说着他把怀里的身体整个抱起托住他全部的重量，缓缓地进入了那温暖的甬道。动作不急不躁，极慢刮蹭过肠壁的动作让穆勒浑身都战栗起来。

“为…为什么…那天你要，唔啊！要在一边看我被…他们几个…”随着顶弄的动作逐渐加快，他开始说不出完整的话，最后的几个字还没出口，硬是被猛烈的插入给打断，变成喉咙里滚动的呜咽声。

“因为你很享受啊，而且…”戈麦斯在他的锁骨上咬出一片印记，“那场景看起来辣极了…”

“才不是…！”

“怎么？”兴致正好的入侵者停了下来，捕捉到他飘忽的眼神死死盯住，眼中刚刚还温柔的海洋隐隐掀起了波涛。“你真是忘了，在曼祖基奇上你的时候，你是怎么扭着腰求他的？”

不堪的画面像走马灯一样在头脑中闪现出来，穆勒羞耻得全身都泛起了粉红色，无助地张着嘴巴看着戈麦斯，对方眼中浮现一丝笑意，向着更深处顶去。满意地看到他露出沉迷欲望又带着痛苦的表情。

“继续想啊，他顶得很深是不是？”

“哈…啊啊啊！别…别说了…”

“这样明明很刺激吧？很羞耻但是却很有感觉，不是么？”

穆勒拼命把头低下去不敢抬头，他说的并不错，但是这种被迫回忆的方式对精神的刺激太强烈了，他就快要崩溃了。戈麦斯观察着，他知道很快他就会放弃抵抗了。

“你生涩的样子真是太迷人了，我们做了那么多次你还是一点长进都没有…”舔吻着的唇舌停在脖颈，试探地咬了咬，“一直要我说也太无聊了，你自己的回忆呢？”

咬在脖子上的牙齿一点点施力合拢，穆勒的呼吸变得越来越困难，大脑因为缺氧混沌得无法思考，整个人能感知到的只有身上的触摸和侵犯，还有晕眩前幻灯片一样不停闪动的画面。他拼命地想说话，喉咙里发出的只有“咔咔”的气声。

“我想你是想起来了。”戈麦斯松开牙关，饶有兴趣地看他剧烈地咳嗽着。

“他…他托着我动…嗯、嗯唔！太…深了…”勉勉强强说完这句话，穆勒几乎所有的力气都没了，他从不敢想自己能在这样的情况下说出这样的话来。

“动作很激烈…他都没碰你，你就射了…是吗？”戈麦斯开始最后的冲刺，他的气息也开始不稳。这样的刺激给他的效果也是一样的，这快感比他之前任何一次都要强烈。

“是…是…唔嗯…”

“他射在你里面了吗？”

“没…呀啊！不…！”

随着最后的几下进攻，灭顶的快感让他们头晕目眩，戈麦斯没有完全拔出，白浊的体液一部分留在了穆勒的身体里，一部分溅在了他的小腹上和股间。

“哈…你能想起来的越来越多了…”接住软绵绵滑倒的身体，戈麦斯喘着粗气说，他揉揉穆勒通红的眼角笑了，“还剩最后一个片段了，你会坚持到最后吧？”

筋疲力尽的棕发青年把头靠在抱着自己的手臂上，虚弱地扯出一个难看的笑容，“你会给我选择的权利吗？”

 

—To be continued—


	4. Chapter 4

“嗯也不一定会，但你知道我控制欲很强，”戈麦斯用指尖抚过穆勒的脸庞，“我也随时可以改变主意。”

“那么我还要对你感恩戴德？”穆勒放空眼神无力地说，“既然我没有选择权，那我想配合你才会比较好受，最后是巴洛特利和格策两个一起的，让我轻松点吧…我已经吃不消了…”

他学乖了，至于是学会了吃眼前亏还是真的驯服他了戈麦斯还不能确定。他能肯定的是这个小子虽然不傻，但是在感情方面他不那么容易放下，也没有像对外界表现得那么坚强，现在他要做收尾，要做多方面的考虑。

“啊，亲爱的，我并不是要驯服…”

但戈麦斯在看向穆勒的时候停住了，怀里软软靠着的他那双平时总是神采奕奕的眼睛现在毫无生气，表情是前所未有的颓唐，即使是那个晚上也没见到这样的神情。

好像有什么东西流失了。

这个不在他的预料里，戈麦斯也想过一些情况，他想穆勒可能会恨他，也可能顺从他，或者最疯狂的，也不是没有乐在其中的可能性。但现在这个空白的躯壳显然已经不是他想要的结果。

“托…托马斯。”他努力稳住自己的声音摸了摸棕发青年的脸，他脸上的泪痕已经干了，也可能是哭不出来更多的眼泪了。

戈麦斯突然才感到惊慌，他想他明白了这是为什么。穆勒在这场自己完全是受害者的游戏里索性放弃了自身的某一部分，原因他也能想到，大概是不想让自己恨他。当穆勒嘴上咒骂着反抗着的时候，潜意识里已经逐渐牺牲掉了那些本来对任何人来说都重要的东西。

“我们不再玩下去了好吗，托马斯…托马斯对不起…！你别这样，不不能这样…！”戈麦斯把他扶起来，慌忙地擦拭着他的脸颊，他很害怕，怕自己哪一个动作让这个濒临破碎的人彻底崩毁。他心中的悔恨抽枝发芽一样蔓延开，他后悔自己发现的太晚了。一直以来他总能占据有利位置最主要的原因是戈麦斯十分清楚穆勒对他的感情，这个筹码让他从未失手。但是这一次他算错了，因为他还没有真正明白穆勒到底有多喜欢他。

喜欢到即使被毫不怜惜地对待直到伤痕累累也还是先丢下了自己，没有放弃这点透着一丝卑微的感情。

这份感情对等吗？

“求求你托马斯…”

穆勒已经闭上眼睛，昏睡过去了。在人体承受过多刺激的时候，昏厥是一种必要的保护机制。也许他在梦里能暂时远离伤害和痛苦，也许是在逃避自己，戈麦斯完全不在乎，他颤抖地抱紧对方，只要能让他再看到曾经的那个快乐的托马斯，他愿意做任何事情来挽回一切，虽然他觉得，自己永远都不能带着他回到正轨了。

他沉默地抱着穆勒进了浴室给他清理身体，戈麦斯打开热水，让浴缸里的水温稍高一些。穆勒的皮肤在热气的蒸腾下泛出漂亮的粉红色，这让那些淤痕也变得不那么明显，他轻轻擦洗着深色的印记，在心里不停地骂自己，怎么就一时兴起做出伤害他的事情。

戈麦斯把他的头放在浴缸边缘不至于滑下去，另一只手抬起他的膝弯让他的腿能支起来，好方便清理他身体里残留的体液。当戈麦斯探进去一根手指的时候，仍然没有意识的穆勒本能地瑟缩了一下，含糊不清地咕哝了什么东西。他吓了一跳，动作又放轻了不少，随着白浊的液体一点点被导出飘散在水里，他的心里也越发沉重起来。

随后他又帮穆勒擦干了身体，给他穿上睡衣抱到床上盖好被子。戈麦斯坐在床边看着他的睡脸，忍不住伸出手轻轻揉了揉他的头发，还有点潮湿。

『如果他能忍受，就照顾他直到好起来，做完这些就离开。』

他把脸埋在手掌里，然后起身离开。

 

穆勒感到自己好像一直漂浮在毫无光亮的深海里。

他有意识，但是不怎么清晰，脑子里不停地闪回以前的画面。有一些画面是暖黄色的，画面里和他抱在一起的是戈麦斯，他在讲笑话，而对方虽然没开口，脸上总是挂着温柔的笑。

有一些画面是灰色的，破碎的没有连贯性，有很多人，他们一个接一个地用暴力胁迫他和他们交合，他处在劣势地位，无法反抗。但在他想找那个熟悉的身影求救的时候，却发现那个人在身边，冷眼旁观。

最后的画面几乎已经模糊到看不清了，熟悉的声音，熟悉的气味，它们紧紧地缠绕着他。一种巨大的空虚和失落占据了他的身心，穆勒拼命想去看清，但是那个身影飘远了。在一切归于黑暗之前，他听到遥远的声音在对他说，求求你，托马斯。

一个悲伤的声音。

这份悲伤加剧了他心里的负面情绪，他在无尽的意识的深海里伤心地哭喊出声。

 

—To be continued—


	5. Chapter 5

戈麦斯端着早饭走了过来，一眼就看到仍然昏睡着的穆勒在悄无声息地流眼泪。他快步走过去放下餐盘坐在旁边，一把抓住被子外的手，贴在自己的额头上。

“托马斯…对不起…对不起，”戈麦斯紧紧握着他的手趴在床边，终于哭了出来。

“我不配在你身边，你为我付出了那么多，我却伤害了你…”

“我好希望你快点醒过来，但是我又好怕，我决定你醒来之后就从你的生活里消失掉，让我最后待在你身边一会…”

 

他没注意到穆勒的睫毛颤动了几下，缓慢地睁开了眼睛。他轻轻动了一下手指，戈麦斯立刻抬起头惊愕地看着不知何时从昏睡中醒来的人。

他看起来憔悴极了，眼睛里是疲惫和哀伤。在一片静默中，他不露声色地抽出了自己的手。戈麦斯的心情一下子跌落到了谷底，但是他知道这才是他应得的。

“对不起，我不奢求你的原谅，但是我想…在你恢复之前照顾你，当你恢复了我会走的，再也不干扰你的生活。”

穆勒眨了眨眼睛，刚刚那个混沌的梦让他不太能清晰思考，他想他也许是把记忆，现实和想象混在了一起。但他差不多清楚眼前这个人做了对他很残忍的事情，他没办法就此翻过去。

“我知道了，戈麦斯。”

没有过多情感的声音，他还刻意改变了称呼的方式，戈麦斯无力地挑一下嘴角，把一边的早餐拿过来，满脸歉意地看着他。

 

『我知道这已经是你给我的最大的宽容，如果我能弥补这一切，那该有多好。』

接下来的一段时间里戈麦斯一直都尽心尽力地照顾穆勒，醒过来之后的他变得安静了一些，但没有像大多数遭到粗暴对待的人一样变得神经质，相反他非常无害。他们就像刚认识一样只有淡淡的一点距离和疏离的礼节，而没有如他所料的排斥和憎恶。

戈麦斯在这段时间里找回了最初喜欢上对方的感情。但是穆勒已经不是那时候那个一开始就对他热情地打招呼凑过来的人了，他把那面隐藏了起来，更多的时候都在一个人安静地坐在沙发上发呆或者思考。

戈麦斯也在思考，从什么时候自己对他那份纯粹又向往的爱恋变了质，也许是当穆勒全无保留地把自己交给他的时候。然后他就狂妄地追逐起了占有他的喜悦和快意。

意识到的时候已经晚了。

 

穆勒在一点点回忆他和戈麦斯的点点滴滴，他很迷茫。

他害怕自己原则尽失，也怕自己被仇恨击倒。每当他想要去恨戈麦斯，他心里都有一种异样的感觉。

他注意到了戈麦斯这几日看着他的眼神，含着怀念和愧疚。穆勒在原谅与不原谅中摇摆不定，他知道伤口总会结痂愈合，他也已经渐渐能放下那些事情，只是在触碰到那些回忆的时候，仍能感受到伤疤上的凸凹不平。

如果不是那个失控的夜晚他可能一直都可以被戈麦斯温柔地宠爱着。

他可以发现戈麦斯在一点一点清除他留在房子里的痕迹。他的衣服，他的日用品，还有所有有他的照片。当这么长时间的相处快要结束，他发觉他们已经成为了彼此的一部分，剥离的时候疼痛就一点点地滋生了出来。

在一天夜里他睡得迷迷糊糊，瞄到床边戈麦斯的身影。他偷偷眯着眼睛观察着，良久，一直静坐着的戈麦斯起身在他额头上落下一个轻轻的吻，离开了房间。

那个瞬间穆勒感到心里空落落的。

 

当穆勒好的差不多的时候戈麦斯就准备离开了，他在家里收拾自己的东西，把所有和自己有关的东西都装进了垃圾袋，把相册和照片都塞进了自己的包裹。当他翻到自己和穆勒刚确定关系时照的一张照片的时候，他想起了很多很多的事情。鲜明的回忆如潮水一般，汹涌地将他淹没。

……只是这次，该说再见了。

 

—The end—

 

 

如果不喜欢BE的我准备了一个最后扭回去的HE：

 

他拿着照片长久地坐在地板上，没有注意到穆勒站在门口也静静地看了他很久。

“…马里奥。”

戈麦斯惊讶地回过头看到站在门边的穆勒，在尴尬的死寂中他把相片装进行囊。

“我马上就走，这些日子，对不住了。”他看着别的地方，不敢和对方对视。

穆勒走过去蹲在他身边，什么都没说。把他的脸转向自己，安静地看着他的眼睛。

戈麦斯呆住了，对面的那双眼睛里没有憎恨也没有忧伤，目光澄澈柔软。

“我想你已经知道自己错了。”穆勒对他说了这几天以来最长的一句话，“我这几天想了很多。”

戈麦斯闪烁着眼神看着他，说不出话来。

“我想恨你，可是我做不到。”穆勒把手滑到戈麦斯的肩膀上，将自己的额头凑上去，和对方靠在一起。

“你…？”

“大概…宽容会让我们成为更好的人。”他和戈麦斯蹭了蹭鼻尖，然后起身拉开距离浅浅笑了一下。

“你还能…再一次把信任交付给我？”

“我看到了，我也相信你已经找回了遗失的东西。”

 

温暖的，美好的曾经的回忆，它们像阳光一样倾泻下来照耀进他一度冰冷阴暗的心房。

……还有曾经的心意。

—The END—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后记：  
> 终于结了这个坑，之所以拖了这么久就是我实在是想不好怎么给它一个结尾！因为这篇里的麦子实在是太太太太黑了，我没办法在基调那么暗黑的情况下给它个HE！毕竟谁能原谅反复伤害自己的爱人啊……所以写文真的不能单纯地就为甜而甜，为虐而虐，文章就这么按照它应该走的路线自己发展下去了，等我反应过来的时候它就已经注定不可能是个好的结局，我就不再能控制它（实话说就是玩脱了）  
> 虽然勉强给了一个甜的结尾，但是在我心里它是以悲剧收尾的，两个人都怀着心痛离开了，就那么结束吧。  
> 以后会继续写甜戈穆，BE多了心累，这种文吃完了肉也会被虐得肝颤。


End file.
